


The Start of a New Journey

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Pokemon, fanmade pokemon region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: Rainia is a secluded region known for it's many rainy days as well as holding a beautiful landscape all throughout the region. With a group of new rivals setting off on their first journey together, what could possibly go wrong on what seemed to be a normal journey?  But what happens if villainous teams get in the way of what had seemed to be a normal journey and cause trouble for many inhabitants in the secluded Region known as Rainia?This fanfiction is based off the storyline for my Fan-made Pokemon Region, Rainia.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rainia, a secluded region known for its nearly constant rainfall yet also known for its limitless beauty. While not everyone knows about the existence of this secluded region, the region still shared similarities to all the other main regions. As for how it shares a similarity with other regions, well, Rainia has quite a bit of a history to it. And just like other regions have to deal with villainous teams, Rainia has to deal with two villainous teams. As for those teams? Well, let’s just say that they can be quite the troublemakers at times. Though, as for who they are? Well, you’ll find out soon enough.

It was currently a quiet morning in Brila town as a light shower of rain was falling down on the town. Seeing as it was quite early in the morning, there weren’t many people awake in the small town known as Brila town. But of course, a few teenagers were already wide awake, looking forward to the start of their new journey. Those two specific teens were Raine and Rainer. Of course, Raine was the first one awake, obviously. She was quite looking forward to getting to start her pokemon journey today. She had made sure to get up extra early to ensure she wouldn’t be late to getting her starter pokemon. Rainer on the other hand, while he was looking forward to getting his starter today, he would have preferred to have slept in a bit longer. Of course, he knew Raine wouldn’t have let him sleep in even if he wanted to. Today was too major of a day to sleep in. But seeing as he knew he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter either way, Rainer got up early like Raine had told him to. He had already told his mom ahead of time that he’d be leaving the house early, so that this way, if he had already left before she woke up, she wouldn’t be too worried. 

So, as Rainer got ready to go head over to Raine’s house so that they could go to Professor Rina’s pokemon lab together, he heard a knock on his front door. Of course, he figured it was Raine and he wasn’t about to let her rush him with getting ready for his pokemon journey. It only took him about ten minutes to get ready, then he grabbed his satchel and put it over his shoulder, hearing another knock on the front door as he headed to the door. “Yeah, Yeah, I’m on my way to the door. Calm down, Raine.” He grumbled a bit as he headed over to the front door. While Raine was his childhood best friend, she got on his nerves more times than what he would like to admit was true. Though, he only tolerated her because he knew she only meant to help him, not to annoy him. And when he opened the door, sure enough, he saw his childhood friend Raine standing there with a big grin on her face. Raine was smiling brightly as she was all ready to head over to Professor Rina’s pokemon lab with Rainer. She had her black long hair in a braid and was wearing her favorite outfit, which consisted of a black and blue t-shirt with a white pokeball logo on it, a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a pair of hightop blue converse sneakers. Her blue eyes seemed to almost sparkle a bit as she was excited about getting to start her pokemon journey with her childhood best friend, Rainer. As for Rainer, he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with some normal jeans and red high top converse sneakers. Of course, he also had on his blue and white baseball cap on and had at least made an attempt to make his somewhat short brown hair look at least a little neat, compared to how it was typically messy.

Of course, Raine was incredibly excited to be starting her journey today. She kept smiling brightly as she grabbed Rainer by the hand. “Come on, Rainer! We gotta get over to the Professor’s lab!” And seeing as Rainer didn’t have much choice other than to go with his childhood best friend to the Professor’s lab, he went with her, albeit that it did catch him off guard about the fact that Raine had suddenly grabbed his hand like that. Rainer understood that Raine was just over excited about this, seeing as she would be getting her first pokemon today, just as Rainer would be getting his first pokemon today. Though, that didn’t mean he wasn’t at least a little annoyed about having to get up so early in the morning. Well, early in his terms of what classifies as being early in the morning, even though it was around nine in the morning. As for Raine, she honestly couldn’t wait to start her pokemon journey with Rainer. She was wondering about what pokemon the Professor may have to offer as starters this year, and the fact it was such a mystery to Raine only made her all the more excited about this. She, however, noticed that Rainer seemed less enthusiastic than she was. This of course, caused her to stop pulling Rainer towards the pokemon lab as she looked at him with a confused and slightly worried expression. “What’s the matter, Rainer? Aren’t you looking forward to starting your pokemon journey with me? We’ve been looking forward to this day ever since we were little kids, remember?” A part of Raine hoped that Rainer was only pretending to be not so enthusiastic about the journey they were about to set off on. After all, she knew how much Rainer had been looking forward to this day; just as she had been looking forward to this day as well.

Rainer looked to the side a bit, soon glancing back at Raine. He could tell she was worried about him, and seeing as he didn’t want her to worry, he just gave her a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it, Raine. I’m fine. Now let’s head over to the Professor’s lab so we could get our starters, alright? I wonder what type of starters Professor Rina will have available for us to choose from.” He just hoped that this would convince Raine not to worry about him as much for the current moment. The smile he gave Raine seemed to have reassured Raine, seeing as her smile could once more be seen on her face; accompanied by a look of determination in her eyes. After Rainer had said that, she started to once more pull Rainer towards the Professor’s lab. “Alright then! Let’s go!” Though, as they headed there, Rainer couldn’t help but feel a bit of discomfort weighing his shoulders down although, he didn’t know why he felt that way. Maybe it was just a bit of nervousness about starting his journey, seeing as this was a major step in his life and all? Or maybe, it was something more than that. Whatever the reason, he just simply tried his best to not worry about it too much for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long until Raine and Rainer reached Professor Rina’s lab. Of course, Raine practically dragged Rainer into the lab, actually, she did drag him into the lab. She was that excited about getting a starter for herself and for Rainer to get his starter. Of course, when she got there, she noticed that Professor Rina seemed to be looking at some paperwork, but seeing as she was a good friend of the Professor, she figured Professor Rina wouldn’t mind about being interrupted from work by Raine. “Good morning, Professor Rina!” Raine said cheerfully as she went up to the Professor’s desk, dragging Rainer along with her. And of course, to be polite, Rainer smiled a little and would greet the Professor as well. “Good morning, Professor.” To say the least though, it hadn’t caught the Professor off guard about them suddenly coming into the lab. She had known the two teens would be showing up today. Professor Rina looked up from her paperwork calmly and smiled gently at the two teens. “Hello, Raine and Rainer. I presume you two are here for your starters to begin your journey today, correct?” Rainer was about to speak, only to get interrupted by an overly cheerful Raine. “Yep! We also heard word that the starters you have are actually really really rare! Would it be alright for us to see what starters are available??” 

Rainer gave Raine a slight look as if to tell her to calm down a little. He knew she was just really excited about all of this, but he didn’t want her to be constantly interrupting him or other people, seeing as that could be seen as being rude. Though, he was curious about what pokemon the Professor had to offer as starters for this year. Professor Rina got up from her seat as she went to go get a few pokeballs that contained the starters. Once she grabbed the two pokeballs, she walked back over to the two teens. “There had originally been three starters, but a friend of yours already picked a starter, so you’ll have to choose from between these two pokemon.” It would be then that Professor Rina let the two pokemon out. A Dariqu and a Dragei. “These are a Dariqu and a Dragei. Dariqu is a Dark type, and Dragei is a Dragon type.” She smiled softly. “ You may choose which pokemon you think would be a suitable partner to assist you on your journey.”

Raine’s eyes practically sparkled when she saw the Dariqu and she gently picked it up, looking at what appeared to be a small grey and light blue wolf-like puppy pokemon that had teal eyes, and black and cyan wavy patterns on different areas of its body. The Dariqu of course, wagged its tail quite happily when it felt Raine pick him up. He was really hoping to be chosen by Raine. And as you can imagine, Raine was more than willing to pick Dariqu as her starter, seeing as she thought Dariqu was absolutely adorable. Dariqu was honestly just as equally pleased with the idea of having Raine as a Trainer for himself. It would be then that Raine looked to Rainer as she held the Dariqu close to her chest in a gentle yet careful hug. “Rainer, would it be alright if I have this one for my starter? Just look how adorable he is! I’m sure he’ll grow to be a really strong pokemon one day too!” The thing with Raine is, when she wants something, she knows just how to talk Rainer into giving her just about whatever she wants; albeit to a certain extent. Rainer knew how to say no Raine when Raine wanted stuff as well.

Rainer simply looked at Raine silently as he saw the look Raine was giving him. He could tell how badly she wanted Dariqu as a starter, so, he simply sighed softly and just nodded his head a bit. “Alright, sure. I’ll let you pick Dariqu as a starter then.” He gave her a gentle smile then glanced over at the Dragei, who seemed less than enthusiastic about wanting to be a starter pokemon. To be completely honest, Rainer was just the slightest bit worried about the fact that Dragei hadn’t seemed so enthusiastic about wanting to be a starter pokemon. He quietly went up to the Drageio and knelt down a bit; to be closer to its height to talk to it a bit. “Hey, I know you don’t seem too overly enthusiastic about wanting to be a starter pokemon or anything like that, but I think you’ll do great as a starter pokemon.” Rainer smiled softly at the Dragei, hoping he could convince it to be a tad bit more enthusiastic. “I could help you learn to get much stronger as well, if that’s what you would want.” What, could you really blame Rainer for trying to just be even the slightest bit hopeful about there being even a slight possibility to get Dragei to be at least a bit more enthusiastic?

Of course, the Dragei just huffed in Rainer’s face and turned it’s head to the side; it’s tail smacking down on the ground rather harshly out of pure annoyance. It was stubborn and wanted nothing to do with Rainer in the slightest. After all, Drageis are quite particular about who they want as a trainer. And if they solidly are convinced that the person is incapable of being a good enough trainer in terms of their own standards, then they simply will hardly ever listen to the trainer. That is of course, unless the trainer manages to give them a good enough reason to listen or somehow proves themselves to be a worthy trainer for the Dragei. And this one Dragei in particular, was just that extra bit stubborn. Training him would prove to be no easy task either. Rainer simply sighed and stood back up, looking over at Professor Rina. “I guess I’m choosing Dragei then.” And with that statement having been said and the two teens having chosen their starters, Professor Rina handed Dariqu’s pokeball to Raine and handed Dragei’s pokeball to Rainer. She gave them both a soft smile that was rather assuring to say the least as she would also then hand them both a Pokedex. “Alright you two, be careful out on your journey then. Make sure you both form a bond with the pokemon you befriend on your journey as well. After all, a pokemon who truly trusts their trainer will go to any length to keep their trainer out of harm. Meaning, it would be only fair for you to treat them kindly in return out of respect for them.”

Raine once more cheerfully nodded as she smiled brightly, glancing down at her Dariqu as she put his pokeball in her bag. “Did you hear that, Dari? You and I are a team now. But this means we’ve gotta make sure to prove to everyone else just how tough we can be.” She then gave Dariqu a determined smile; seemingly overly excited about getting to start her journey. The Dariqu of course, tilted its head a bit in slight confusion when Raine called it Dari. However, when he realized that that’s what Raine was choosing to nickname him, he cheerfully wagged his tail and gave her an equally determined expression in return. As for Rainer, he carefully picked the Dragei up in his arms; albeit this seemed to upset the Dragei due to it wanting nothing to do with Rainer. “Come on Drake, we’ve got this, alright? We’ll be a great team if we stick together. I know you’re not all too pleased about this, but could you just at least give me a chance to try to prove that I could be a good trainer?” Of course, the Dragei now known as Drake, huffed as he stubbornly turned his head to the side once more. He was still far from being pleased about being a starter pokemon; but with the current situation, this caused Rainer to simply sigh and look back towards the Professor. “Alright then Professor Rina, thank you for the starter pokemon and pokedexes. Me and Raine’ll head out now then.” He gave her one last soft smile then glanced over at Raine. “Come on, Raine. Let’s get going.” And of course, Raine gladly nodded in response as she cheerfully and gratefully said goodbye to Professor Rina after thanking her for Dariqu and the Pokedex. And having this been done, the two teenagers headed towards the door to set out on their journey into the Region known as Rainia.


End file.
